


Ever lasts forever

by luclives



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cottagecore AND horny, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Food, Grief/Mourning, Illustrations, Isolation, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy mention (no actual preg), Running Away, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luclives/pseuds/luclives
Summary: Luke runs away with Clive and they live happily ever after
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	Ever lasts forever

**Author's Note:**

> its exciting to see the clive/luke tag grow so i decided to finish up my fic just for funz  
> theres also 2 illustrations thrown in so pls enjoy!

Clive had a sour expression on his face, making Luke wonder if the sweet honey-maple glaze he made for their pancakes would ease the raw lemon taste of his disappointment.

There was a clicking sound, a sign that Berry tired herself out from playing and decided to come in for breakfast as well. The cocker spaniel took her seat by the door, burying her head into her food bowl as soon as Luke put it down.

“No news yet?” The boy gave him a meek smile, brushing off the flour that faded the cute gingham pattern on his apron.

“Not even a rejection letter.” Clive sighed, picking up a fork to stab the fluffy dough with. Luke gulped at the motion, it was almost as if his boyfriend was trying to seek vengeance on the poor innocent stack of flapjacks. “It’s not like I’m surprised. Should have just attached my mugshot to make their work easier instead of making them do a reverse search on me.” The man lifted the gooey slice into his mouth, chewing on it like he would chew on his failed attempt of a resume to destroy the proof it even existed in the first place.

He loudly voiced his satisfaction with a growl, making Luke jump a bit in his bunny slippers. “I swear every time you cook something it’s like my mouth went to heaven.” It amused the short brunette how easily Clive’s mood could be influenced by the simplest things. Food, cigarettes, compliments, pills, sex.

He lifted a leg over the man’s lap, nestling into place before opening his mouth. Clive happily complied, sticking a big sugary bite into Luke’s face as the boy chomped down. Luke was pleasantly surprised at how much a little lemon zest adds to the taste. His human chair of a partner has been looking him over in the meantime.

“I bet you would taste great with that maple sauce drizzled between your legs.” The man smirked.

“I had a feeling you were thinking something perverted again… Your face gets all funny when you do.” Luke huffed, hiding just how much he actually liked the thought. He stepped over to the counter, filling his hands with the remainder ingredients and starting to put back everything into place. He knew Clive was just sort of on his horny version of airplane mode, he had his nerves pushed to his limit with job hunting as of late and yet he was pretending not to be bothered by it at all. It just left the boy confused as why this was the case when he was too stressed to even get it up. If it wasn’t for dear Constance Dove and her wish for his adoptive son to inherit her riches, Clive would be homeless and Luke would be back at his abusive parents’ place. He glanced at the milk carton, imagining his face plastered on it with a huge red “MISSING” written underneath before simply shoving it into the fridge. He didn’t even want to think about it right now.

“Don’t worry about work too much, okay?” He peeked out from behind the fridge door, giving the other a worried look, complete with a slight hint of puppy eyes. The man couldn’t remain sulky when he was being stared at like that, a little smile tainting his tired face. Luke walked up to him, cupping his face into his little hands.

“You look 10 years older whenever you’re like this. Makes me think I’m dating an old man.” The boy couldn’t help but giggle a little when his boyfriend’s facial features drastically changed into a shocked realization. Luke squashed their lips together for comfort before he leaned back, examining Clive’s features further. “I think some cream would do wonders, stress dries out your skin so badly.”

“I just need a proper night of sleep, honestly.”

“Your current dosage is fine, remember? You can’t numb yourself out like that.” Luke brushed his thumb across his cheek. It was already hard enough to suddenly lose Clive’s desire for sex, if it gets any worse than this they just won’t know how to cope. “We’ll be fine, I promise.” Luke vocalised, making their foreheads touch as he hummed to Clive like he was a baby. It was weirdly relaxing, especially when they leaned in for a quick kiss. 

“I love you…” Clive mumbled, hoping that he heard it.

“I love you too.” Luke beamed at him. “Don’t forget to eat your breakfast or Berry will finish it for you!”

Clive glanced down at the dog, who looked back with a pleading face. She was so round that she kind of made a perfect circle when you looked at her from a certain angle. 

* * *

It’s hard to believe that it’s been a year since they ran away together. Luke felt mistreated at home, his parents would not accept him no matter what. The person they knew him as was a complete stranger to Luke now. So he wrote his worries to the only person that would listen, Clive, the man responsible for almost destroying London. His now pen pal from prison.

The professor wasn’t much help either, telling Luke that they need time to process it, and that he should give them another chance. If Flora hadn’t been there he would have likely done something harmful and self-destructive. And when the boy felt like he ran out of chances to give, Clive was given parole.

Luke packed up that night and sneaked out, never to be seen again by his parents. Clive was rightfully anxious about it, he had a criminal record and now if they ever catch him red-handed he has to convince a whole courtroom that he did not kidnap anybody.

He was clutching onto the photo of the summerhouse Constance would always tell him about. A cottage in a small Ireland town. They took the first bus in the morning, then walked the rest of the way. By the time they got to the house it was already raining. Clive remembers that day vividly, the way his tiny boyfriend was playing around in a puddle in his tiny rainboots.

The cottage looked old and unstable, though Luke was convinced that a little bit of cleaning and dusting would do wonders. Everything smelled like molasses and lavender, probably from the bouquets of dried flowers hanging from the walls.

They looked around. White birch flooring, handcrafted furniture, knitted bedding, wooden cutlery. 

* * *

Luke was crouching over the grass as he picked all the cherries that have fallen from the tree above. Most of them were squished, becoming houses for the little worms nearby, but the intact ones could still be used for jam. The boy hummed to himself as he put them in the basket, thinking about how good it would be on his freshly baked scones. The geese were in a chatty mood today, initiating a conversation with Luke as soon as they reached the corner of the little pond, cooling off in the shadows cast by the fruit trees. They were conversing about the wild critters that inhabited the woods not too far from their cottage. He figured they probably saw a fox roaming around and got spooked.

“Don’t worry girls, I’ll have Clive check it out later. We ought to put up a fence anyway.”

He clapped his hands together from the sudden excitement. “Ooh! Like one of those pretty ones made from pine with little hollow hearts.”

He looked up from the berry bushes, spotting Clive making his way towards him. _Speak of the devil._ Before Luke could tell him anything though, he was snatched up and spun around, immediately making him forget about all the things he wanted to say.

“W-what is it now?” He blurted out, hanging onto Clive’s shoulders for dear life as the man pulled him into a hug.

“Guess who’s a full time engineer now!” Clive grinned.

“You got the job?! Oh my gosh, Clive!” Luke immediately pulled him into a kiss, letting Clive dip his body in his arms a little. The man slowly let go, teeth scraping Luke’s soft, puffy bottom lip as he made their foreheads touch. “I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it.” Luke’s whispers were just like sweet honey, coating the man’s heart in drippy, sugary glaze. He laid the boy down onto the grass, kissing him all over starting from his face down to the skin on his collarbones that were exposed from his hurriedly unbuttoned shirt. He could see Luke’s tanned skin glistening from sweat under the baby blue polka dotted fabric.

“Mm, not even going to wait until we’re in bed?” The boy gave him a mischievous smile.

“Alright.” Clive suddenly pulled away, attempting to stand up before he was desperately yanked back by a fistful of his shirt, making him smirk.

“Meanie, you know I was just kidding.” A strawberry shade tainted Luke’s cheeks, making the man just want to bite into him. His lips were watermelon flavoured from the chapstick he kept in a little jewellery box on their nightstand. And his hair was so soft and smelled like baby shampoo, making Clive grow more and more excited with every whiff he caught. Luke always seemed like he was waiting for his boyfriend to notice every little detail about him, even though he denied it every time it was brought up.

The grass tickled their flushed skins as Luke was pushed back onto the ground with a kiss. Heart pounding in their chests, picking up each other’s rhythm. Clive only pulled away for a moment before he connected with Luke’s body again, eating him out through his teddy bear patterned underwear. Easy access was the reason why skirts were Clive’s favourite pieces of clothing to see on Luke, besides the fact that he absolutely rocked them. The choked-out gasps and moans nicely complimented the peaceful ambience of their garden. It apparently also doubled as their bedroom now. Clive quickly found his way to Luke’s bare vulva as he pulled his briefs to the side, sucking on the boy’s exposed folds.

“C-Clive…” Luke whimpered, stretching his legs out and letting them rest on the other’s back. The man sighed into his task, doing his best to scrub Luke’s clit with his tongue while he was throbbing in his slowly tightening jeans. The boy soon gave out with a tremble and two hands gripping at Clive’s messy hair, relaxing back onto the grass and gasping for air.

“You’re not too worn out yet, I hope?” Clive straightened, wiping the remainder of Luke’s love juice.

“My neck is a little sore… But I’m fine.”

The man gave him a warm smile, but it was nothing short of mischievous. He grabbed Luke’s fragile body as they rolled over, Clive ending up below him. The brunette moved without a word, fidgeting with Clive’s zipper and impatiently pushing his underwear out of the way. His tiny hand could barely reach around the length, but he still tried his best to give his boyfriend a few strokes of encouragement before hovering over the appendage.

Clive rested his hands on Luke’s hips, unable to keep himself from squishing the chub that peeked out from his crop top.

“No condom today?” The man nervously laughed, he was more prone to pregnancy scares than Luke was. The boy might as well be as fertile as a cat in heat and yet he’s ever so calm about it every time.

“You deserve it.” He smiled, cheeks rosy. “Today is special so I want to make you feel really good!”

Luke slid down carefully, every inch of Clive was familiar to him but he still had to work his way through the monster that his boyfriend kept in his pants. “Why are you so damn huge..?” He grunted.

“Heh, thanks.”

“T-that wasn’t a compliment!” Luke continued to squirm, tightening around Clive with every little move. The man took hold of his small hands, rubbing them with his thumbs and cooing little praises, trying to get him to loosen up a bit. Luke hesitantly started to ride, doing his best to lube Clive up with each thrust.

His thighs were met with Clive’s rough skin as the man bucked his hips upward, taking up the speed just a notch. His hands trailed up under Luke’s fleece top, cupping his tiny breasts. The boy whimpered at the sensation, his boyfriend rutting up into him while playing with his sensitive chest was a complete sensory overload.

Luke’s legs slowly gave out, body slouching over the other’s as he was working into him. He suddenly felt Clive pull out.

“N-nooo…” Luke begged, face red as a beet now.

The man picked him up, playfully pushing him against the cherry tree. “Here, hold onto it.”

He blushed, reaching back and putting his hands around the trunk the best he could as he was held up by his legs, moaning at the feeling of being filled again. This pose was so embarrassing and Clive’s thingy was reaching all the good spots that made him sob with how amazing it felt.

They had completely forgot about the fact that sex was absent from their lives for weeks now and that meant-

“Ugh, god.” Clive grunted, forcing the last inch into Luke’s body, cumming into him with shaky breaths. The boy held onto him, rubbing his back in encouragement and trying his best not to soak the other’s jeans too much. The man’s legs gave out, making him lay back on the grass as he held a twitchy Luke in place. “It’s so warm inside you.” Clive started to mumble.

“You’re like a dog.” Luke laid onto his chest, head propped in his hands.

“…Loyal?” He opened an eye.

“Not that. You just act like a dog.” The boy crouched up, sliding off after he deemed Clive was soft enough, leaking semen onto his stomach in the process. “You never clean up after yourself…”

“I came prepared.”

Luke was handed a chequered handkerchief. Clive stared at the garden silently as his tiny boyfriend started wiping away. They spent so much time gardening out here, he never would have expected to get so into it but Luke told him he had a green thumb and that a garden can never have enough pretty flowers. Roses, pansies, tulips, daffodils, poppies, lilies and…

He stood, looking beneath his feet, catching Luke’s attention as well.

“Ah! O-our violets…” The boy sobbed, holding the little trampled flowers.

Maybe they shouldn’t make a routine out of fooling around in the garden after all….

“It’s down this path, see?” Clive gently squeezed the boy’s hand, looking back at him with a reassuring smile. They’ve been walking for the past 30 minutes, Luke was told that today is important for Clive and that he wants to introduce him to the people they’re about to visit. The boy made sure to look his best today. Clive looked him over. A lacy top with a denim jacket over it, thighs sticking out from his high waisted shorts. One thing Luke didn’t expect though, was just how windy it was going to get this high in the woods.

“Achoo!”

“Here.” Suddenly the boy was enveloped in an oversize jacket. Only his flushed face peeked out from underneath all the fabric, making the other laugh.

As they got closer, it all slowly came into view. A small gate with two statues of birds on the sides, seemingly guarding the tombstones that stood inside. Luke looked up at Clive.

“Doves?”

“The entire Dove Family rests here, so, quite fitting don’t you think?” He smiled. “If the time comes to pass we will also-“

“D-don’t say that, please. We will live forever, ok!” Luke looked determined, surprising Clive a little. His facial features softened.

“Yeah...”

They started walking again.

“I thought you used to live in London all your life, what are they doing here?” The boy jumped over a fallen bough in the way. 

“My parents had no one left besides me, so when me and Constance became family she asked if it would be alright to transfer Mum and Dad to where her relatives were buried, so they wouldn’t be alone.” The gate creaked as the man pushed it open. “And since we’re finally here I’d love to introduce you.”

Luke felt heartbroken at the sight of Clive’s sad smile.

“Clive…”

“I’m fine. It’s just that-“ He took a shaky breath. “-I haven’t visited since they got moved. I hope they’re not too mad.”

“I’m sure they’re happy to see you all grown up.” The boy stood on his toes, wiping the other’s tears. They quietly walked up to the last two tombstones in the back. Clive broke the silence as he cleared his throat.

“Hey Mum…Dad… Hope you’re doing fine. A lot of things happened since you were gone. I kind of went to prison for a while for trying to destroy the town.” He let out a small pitiful laugh. “But I’m here now! And I brought my boyfriend with me. His name is Luke and we’re going to get married in a few years, I already bought the engagement ring and everything! And… And…”

Clive broke into tears, sobbing into Luke’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, waiting for the tears to stop.

The man slowly stood, still sniffling.

“Thanks Luke. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Clive leaned down and Luke planted a gentle peck on his lips.

“I know.

But I’m here.

I’ll always be!”


End file.
